


Lots of Love

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kaldur sees M'gann & Artemis & Zatanna as sisters, Maribat March, Prompt : Internet Friends, eventually a betrothal au, psuedo-sibling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 4 prompt Internet Friends.This is a sequel/part two to Jonc de mer and Acropora from Kaldur's point of view.I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Kaldur'ahm, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi & Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Wally West (mentioned), Kagami Tsurugi/Félix Graham de Vanily (mentioned), Kaldur'ahm & M'gann M'orzz, Kaldur'ahm & Zatanna Zatara, Lila Rossi/Chloé Bourgeois (mentioned), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kaldur'ahm (DCU)
Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Maribat March





	Lots of Love

Kaldur was sitting in Mount Justice, a smile on his face as he traded emails with Marinette. They’d been trading emails since he surfaced on the North American Eastern coastline with his mentor Arthur Curry. He felt something special with her, something he hadn’t felt with Tula or anyone else he’d ever dated.

Her latest email, subject “I Made a New Friend”, brought a smile to his face.

“What’s bringing you such joy, Big Brother?” M’gann asked as she sat down beside him.

“A friend of mine from across the ocean. We’ve been friends for years and I promised her we’d stay in touch.”

“Have you told her about me?”

“Yes I have.”

\---

Kaldur and M’gann continued to message Marinette, eventually bringing in both Zatanna and Artemis because they’re the least likely to make fun of him for his, as Dick would call them, “Love Letters”.

Kaldur began looking at all three of the younger girls as siblings, frequently adding pictures of them to his emails with descriptions of what was happening in the pictures. He got pictures in kind, featuring both a girl named Lila and a girl named Chloé. Alongside the pictures were descriptions, even if the description was just “treating ourselves to some ice cream”.

Granted, his descriptions of “M’gann and Artemis trolling the Team” weren’t any better.

\---

Kaldur had just sat down after an intense training session with Black Canary when he got an email with “URGENT PLEASE HELP”.

_ “Kal, _

_ Usually, I would begin my emails with pleasantries but do to the urgency of the situation I have forgone societal niceties. _

_ As I’m sure your mentors’ colleagues at the JLE have failed to mention, Paris is being plagued by a magical terrorist. I am sorry to admit that in a press release from the Miraculous team, or the Court of Miracles as they have dubbed themselves, they have asked that people who are prone to emotional outbursts and heroes with powers fueled by their emotions stay out of Paris until the situation has been handled. _

_ I believe because the threat is magical in origin and the heroes fighting him are also magical the broadcasts about it have been confined to Paris. I recommend getting a VPN (or the like) in order to stay up to date on the situation. _

_ However, that is not the reason for this email. As you may have noticed from my previous emails, my friends have begun to get closer and have separately confided in me that they like each other. How does one get their friends who have mutual feelings for one another together? _

_ How are you? How are your sisters? How is Mr. Curry? _

_ Tom and Sabine are good. Oh! I made another new friend, her name is Kagami Tsurugi and she and her boyfriend, Felix Graham de Vanilly, have decided that Lila, Chloé and I are their friends/children. _

_ Lots of love, Menenne.” _

The first thing that stuck out to Kaldur was her use of Kal, she very rarely ever called him Kal preferring Jonc de mer or Kaldur’ahm because most people thought of his given name as quite the mouthful. The second thing that stuck out to him, was her mention of the JLE. The third, and final thing, was her mention of a magical terrorist.

He looked up, noticing Dick walking into the common area. “Hey Dick?”

“Yeah Kal?” The taller boy asked before he walked over and leaned over the back of the couch.

“What’s the JLE?” Kaldur looked over at the other boy and raised an eyebrow.

“Justice League Europe? What about them?”

“What are they like?”

“Well, Captain Atom is a man out of time, Crimson Fox is the heroine of Paris,-”

“She’s not the only hero anymore.” Kaldur mumbled under his breath.

“-Doctor Light is pretty much the personification of a star, Rocket Red is a jolly guy very easy going, and Animal Man is a man with animal powers. Why’d you want to know about the JLE?”

“I have a friend who lives in Paris and she mentioned them in her latest email.”

“A friend? She? Her?” Dick’s face broke out in a teasing grin.

Kaldur rolled his eyes before turning back to his screen.

**_“Hey Menenne,_ **

**_The girls say hi, tell Tom and Sabine I say hi back. I’m good, the girls are good, Arthur is fine._ **

**_Thank you for letting me know about the magical terrorist. I will make sure that everyone knows this. Are you safe?_ **

**_The only people I’ve ever seen get together is Dick and Wally and Wally was the one to get them together. Who is the more confident/self-assured of the two?_ **

**_I’m proud of you for making another friend! I hope you’ll continue to make friends._ **

**_I will keep you updated on how things go here._ **

**_Lots of love, Kaldur’ahm.”_ **

Kaldur sent his email before closing his laptop. “Thanks for filling me in.”

\---

Kaldur, with the three girls he considered sisters, were rudely awoken by a loud alarm. The four stumbled out of his room into the common area, where they met the rest of the team and the mentors.

“We’ve discovered a situation in Paris.”

Kaldur yawned and rolled his eyes. “The magical terrorist? The Court of Miracles has it covered.”

“How, exactly, do you know about the Court of Miracles?” Arthur asked.

“I have a friend in Paris. I’ve told you about her.” Kaldur settled on the couch leaving plenty of space for his three pseudo-sisters to sit around him. He let the three lean on him and yawned again. “I’ve known her for years.”

“How come I’ve never met this fiend from Paris?” Arthur demanded.

“Because you never went to Paris with me. Her parents know me, she’s indirectly talked to the girls through me, I’ve indirectly talked to her friends through her. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is you never told me about her.” Arthur glowered at his sidekick.

“If that’s all, we’re going back to bed.” Kaldur collected the girls and walked back to his room, where he placed the girls back on his bed before crossing the room where he started a new email.

**_“Menenne,_ **

**_Arthur knows about you now so expect an intervention with Aquaman. He’ll be pissed that I was a smartass._ **

**_He’ll not be expecting someone of your size, so use that to your advantage._ **

**_Would write more but it’s super early._ **

**_Lots of love, Kaldur’ahm.”_ **


End file.
